


When The Time Shall Come

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Bon Jovi (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Fluff, Insecurity, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 17:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30075993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: "Rich?" Jon said.Slowly lifting his head, Richie stared at Jon's fluffy head from across the room, his eyes still hazy from the nap he'd been taking before being woken up by, well, something. Richie didn't know. "Hmm?" He hummed, still too drowsy for anything more strenuous, even when it came to conversation.
Relationships: Jon Bon Jovi/Richie Sambora
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	When The Time Shall Come

"Rich?" Jon said. 

Slowly lifting his head, Richie stared at Jon's fluffy head from across the room, his eyes still hazy from the nap he'd been taking before being woken up by, well, something. Richie didn't know. "Hmm?" He hummed, still too drowsy for anything more strenuous, even when it came to conversation. 

"When I'm, well, _we're,_ older, do you...what..." Jon groaned, undoubtedly frustrated as his usually articulate speech became awkward. "What are you gonna do?" He asked, and Richie frowned. 

For a minute, Richie didn't understand the question. He wondered if Jon hadn't been aware that he'd fallen asleep, and had been caring on a conversation by himself. "What do you mean?" Richie usually hated when people answered a question with another question, but he couldn't help it. 

Jon seemed to hesitate. "When we're older, things aren't gonna be the same." 

"Yeah..." Richie still didn't know what they were talking about. 

"I'm not gonna look the same." Jon said. "So I just wanna ask if you're gonna, I dunno, stick around, when I'm older...and I'm all wrinkly, and I've got greys." He shrugged, looking sown so he could play anxiously with his fingers. 

Richie blinked, and then he stood up, wincing at a throb in his knees. He walked over to where Jon was sitting amidst a pile of papers with half-assed lyrics that would likely be tossed, although a few would survive the purge. Richie fell to his knees, and he grabbed Jon's face in his hands. 

Brown eyes met blue, and Jon looked down. "Sorry." He mumbled. "I let my head get carried away sometimes." Jon said. 

"Well, I'll always be here to being you back down to Earth." Richie smiled. "I will always be here with you. Let's face it, babe, you're gonna look fantastic when you're older, just like you do now." His smile turned into a grin. "We both will." 

It was enough to make Jon smile. "I believe you." He said. 


End file.
